Creo en ti
by Meel Fozthii
Summary: POV de Akkarin en dos momentos cruciales de 'El Gran Lord' ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER. Mi primer SongFic


DISCLAIMER. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran escritora Trudi Canavan ^^

Bueno, este es un Songfic que hize porque, al escuchar la canción, por algún extraño motivo me viene a la mente Akkarin o_O

Es más que nada, un POV de él, en el momento en el que se besa por primera vez con Sonea, y en el momento de su muerte.

* * *

**Creo en ti, sin cegarme ni ponerte exclamación,**

**como en el buen humor creo en ti,**

**como creo que la unión hace la fuerza,**

**creo y soy para el mar y del mar…**

**Creo en ti.**

Me quedé inmóvil mirando a Sonea. Su rostro, enmarcado en una cabellera que brillaba a la luz de la mañana. Sus ojos muy oscuros… Y un cutis perfecto… Ese brillo misterioso en su mirada, su cabello ondeante bajo la brisa, y aquellos labios que se curvaban tentadoramente… Aparté la mirada con brusquedad, no podía permitir que ella se diera cuenta del deseo que despertaba en mí.

Dio un paso hacia mi, y luego otro. La observé con el entrecejo fruncido. Se me acercó y mi corazón latió desbocado. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que casi podía ver más allá de sus ojos, que percibía lo que Sonea pensaba y que quería que se diera cuenta que deseaba lo mismo que ella. Casi sin darme cuenta, la sujete de los brazos. No podía permitir que llegara más lejos, no podía darle sustento a esas ilusiones, no podía permitirme dañarla porque sabía que aún si lográbamos sobrevivir a los Ichanis, el futuro que podría ofrecerle no sería lo suficientemente bueno.

De pronto, todo dejó de importar. Sonea se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso. Me quedé rígido. Mi corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo, su ternura, su amor. No sé de dónde obtuve las fuerzas para romper el contacto, y la aparté de mi lado. Vi reflejada la duda y vergüenza reflejada en su rostro.

**Creo en ti y tu ausencia pasa a ser mi eternidad,**

**tu silencio mi paz,**

**tu recuerdo mi motor,**

**y a pesar de todo creo en ti.**

**Creo en ti y tu ausencia pasa a ser mi eternidad,**

**tu silencio mi paz,**

**tu recuerdo mi motor,**

**y a pesar de todo creo en ti.**

- Basta, no sigas- Intenté decir firmemente, pero al parecer no lo logré. Me miro con fijeza. A pesar de mis palabras, seguí sujetándola por los brazos. Sentí miedo de que todo se desvaneciera, miedo de perder nuevamente a la mujer amada. Porque en ella ya no había nada de aquella niña asustada, aunque valiente, que comenzaba a descubrir el mundo de la magia. Ahora, al mirarla, podía observar a una mujer fuerte, obstinada y decidida.

- ¿Porqué? - Me preguntó.

- Esto está mal.

- ¿Está mal? - Preguntó más como para sí - Los dos sentimos…

- Si - Dije suavemente, para no herirla. Desvié la mirada.- Pero hay más cosas que se deben tener en cuenta.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

-No sería justo para ti - Fué lo único que atiné a decir. La solté y retrocedí un paso. Sonea me miraba son atención.

- ¿Para mí? Pero…

- Eres joven - La interrumpí, antes de ceder a la tentación y deseo de tenerla en mis brazos nuevamente. - Soy doce, no… Trece años mayor que tú.

- Eso es cierto, pero las mujeres de las Casas se emparejan a menudo con hombres mayores, mucho mayores, algunas de ellas con sólo dieciséis años. Yo tengo casi veinte.

No hallaba forma de objetar algo a su argumento. Tenía razón, y ambos lo sabíamos.

- Soy tu tutor - Dije, intentando aparentar seriedad, pero pronto me di cuenta que sólo había evidenciado mi búsqueda de pretextos. Estando exiliados del gremio, y casi ante una inminente guerra, era de suponer que mi afirmación carecía de sentido. Y Sonea lo notó. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que por poco, correspondo. Pero mi deber era mantenerme serio y ser quien mantuviera las cosas en orden.

- Ya no - Dijo.

- Pero si regresamos al Gremio…

- ¿Podríamos provocar un escándalo? - Soltó una risita - Creo que ya se están acostumbrando a eso.

Al parecer, esperaba que reaccionara de forma divertida a su comentario, pero sólo hizo que mi preocupación se intensificara.

- Hablas como si creyeras que cuando regresemos, si lo hacemos, todo seguirá igual. Aunque regresáramos, nada volvería a ser igual para nosotros. He aprendido magia negra, y tú también - La miré a los ojos, en silencio. Ella no dijo nada. De pronto, sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado.

- En fin, esto va a complicar las cosas. - Dijo.

**Creo en ti como el águila en sus alas al volar,**

**como en la libertad de mi ser,**

**que mi mundo cabe todo en un bolsillo… ámalo,**

**y por siempre hazme que crea en ti.**

- Sonea… - Me acerqué lentamente. No pude frenarme hasta que estuve de nuevo cerca de ella, sintiendo su aliento. Me miro y se quedó quieta, mientras tomaba un mechón de su cara. Sentí su pulso acelerado ante mi contacto. - Cualquiera de los dos podía morir en las próximas semanas - Dije al fin, en voz baja. Sonea asintió.

- Lo sé.

- Preferíria saber que estás a salvo. - Sonreí al ver que entrecerraba los ojos. - No, no pienso volver a discutir eso, pero… Pones a prueba mis lealtades, Sonea. - Frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

- ¿En qué sentido?

Extendí la mano y deslicé un dedo por su frente. - No importa - Sonreí - De todos modos es demasiado tarde. - Rodee con mis manos su cintura. La atraje hacia mí, levanté un dedo y lo pasé con suavidad por la curva de sus labios. Me incliné hacia adelante, nuestras bocas se encontraron, y todas las dudas se desvanecieron.

**Creo en ti como el sol que cree en cada amanecer,**

**como en mi evolución,**

**como el miedo en el valor,**

**creo en ti, mi estrella, creo en ti.**

* * *

Así fue como mi historia con Sonea comenzó. Y tal como esperaba, las cosas se complicaron. Estoy peleando a su lado contra los Ichanis. Tengo esperanza en que venzamos. Creo en ella.

No comprendo como pasó, pero estoy herido, no pude esquivar a tiempo un puñal sachakano que atravesó mi pecho. Siento cómo mis fuerzas se debilitan cada vez mas.

- ¡Akkarin! - La oigo gritar, antes de desplomarme a su lado y quedar tendido boca arriba. Sonea se inclina ante mí, con sus manos alrededor del cuchillo, como intentando decidir qué hacer. Intentó sacarlo, pero la detuve.

- Aún no - gemí. Oí una risa cruel. Kariko se burló y dijo algo que no alcancé a comprender. - Sonea - Musité, mientras observaba como más azotes salían disparados, pero no tuve el valor suficiente para voltear a ver que estaba pasando.

- Te sanaré - Dijo con un tono que dejaba ver desesperación en su voz.

- No. - La apreté con fuerza - Si lo haces, podríamos perder. Combátelos primero. Ya me sanarás después. De momento, puedo aguantar.

**Creo en ti y tu ausencia pasa a ser mi eternidad,**

**tu silencio mi paz,**

**tu recuerdo mi motor,**

**y a pesar de todo creo en ti.**

**Creo en ti y tu ausencia pasa a ser mi eternidad,**

**tu silencio mi paz,**

**tu recuerdo mi motor,**

**y a pesar de todo creo en ti.**

- Pero ¿y si…?

- ¡Moriremos de todos modos! - Interrumpí. Te enviaré mi energía. Debes luchar. Levanta la mirada.

- Absorbe mi energía. Lánzale azotes mientras esté distraído. No permitas que todo aquello que hemos hecho y por lo que hemos sufrido sea en vano. Creo en ti, Sonea, creo en ti.

Absorbió mi energía y lanzó azotes con toda su fuerza contra Kariko y sus aliados. Uno por uno cayendo por la potencia de la magia. Lo logramos, vencimos. Sin embargo, le di toda mi energía. Sentí como poco a poco la vida se esfumaba de mí. Pronuncié unas últimas palabras, que quizá ella no logró escuchar, debido a mi debilidad. Dije: Te amo, Sonea. Siempre creí en ti.

**Tu silencio mi paz,**

**tu recuerdo mi motor,**

**y a pesar de todo… Creo en ti.**


End file.
